Many vehicles run on fuel (e.g., gasoline). Additionally, many vehicles running on fuel provide a fuel indicator that displays or otherwise indicates a fuel level in the vehicle. The operators are capable of knowing when the vehicle needs to be refueled based on the indication as provided by the fuel indicator. As such, operators and/or owners may refuel their vehicles from time to time, as needed.
In some instances, the operator may not be the owner of the vehicle. For example, the operator may rent the vehicle for temporary use. Many rental agreements incentivize returning the vehicle with substantially the same fuel level as was present in the vehicle at the beginning of the rental agreement. As one example, operators may incur high service fees for each gallon of gasoline below the original fuel level.